Fig Faeth
Description Since the emergence of her horns and the realization that Gilear Faeth is not her biological father, she has become a rebellious teenager. She is noted to have smoked openly in front of her mother, and to have tried to flirt and drink from a flask in front of Goldenhoard on multiple occasions. Fig plays a bass guitar and is often seen using it in battle. She also often uses her intimidation, performance, and deception skills a lot more than The Bad Kids. It is noted that, while driving cars, she likes playing music in the background. She has been cat-fishing a Dwarf named Dr. Asha. History Fantasy High From the first day at Aguefort, Fig was constantly pulling various stunts to try and be rebellious. She attempted to trick Gilear into not taking her to school by disguising herself as her mother. On that same day, she got detention for attempting to eat a ghost steak and breaking in to the teacher's lounge. Instead of attending class, she flirted with Goldenhoard and formed a short-lived friendship with Lunch Lady Doreen, before the party's first battle. In Episode 4, Fig drives with The Bad Kids down the streets of Elmville, which is when the running gag of the "wink" for Bardic Inspiration originates. Fig does a fairly good job at driving and casting spells in battle before failing at making a U-Turn, fishtailing and damaging Johnny Spells's car and the rest of The Bad Kids. Fig eventually starts holding a fondness for Gilear, often stating "I have two dads and they're both awesome." Fig is responsible for getting Gilear the position of "Lunch Lad" at the school after the death of Doreen. She also briefly tries to set Gilear up with Riz's mom, Sklonda Gukgak. Throughout the campaign, Fig also deals with a lot in terms of her family life. Since her horns grew in, she learned that Gilear was not in fact her actual biological father, and went on a quest to discover who her real one is. She receives her answer in Episode 8 when she discovers that Gorthalax the Insatiable is in fact her biological dad. When the rest of The Bad Kids express distrust of Gorthalax, Fig insists that he is trustworthy because he is her father. Fig is also the sole person responsible for the 'Sexy Rat' fiasco. Distressed, after the death of her sexy rat, Adaine produces an Oyster which Fig keeps as a pet for far too long and had to bury it. After the attack of Biz Glitterdew, Fig disguises herself as a medical student and finds herself in the middle of a surgery. After successfully saving the patient (with most of the work done by Riz,) Fig becomes romantically involved with Dr. Asha, an adult Dwarf. Fig also steals a lot of liquor and alcohol from the hospital. Fig's relationship with her mother, Sandralynn remains incredibly strained until Episode 15 when she sees photos of her mother with Gorthalax and Gilear who resembles herself identically, and she realizes that perhaps instead of daddy issues, she has mommy issues. When her home is under attack, Fig rushes home to help her mother, having a heart-to-heart about how she is allowed to be a complex person. After she partakes in the battle against Kalvaxus, it is stated she has started a very successful band named "Fig and The Sig Figs" featuring herself, Gorgug, Gorthalax, Gorbag and Roz. She is also said to be continuing taking barbarian class with Porter. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, she is stated to be signing with a pop star in Bastion City which is why she doesn't appear. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, she is seen still attending barbarian classes along with Gorgug and Porter. She along with Adaine and Kristen are selected to defend Zelda during her ritual. She and The Bad Kids along with Ficus defend Zelda from The Party Fowls. She is the one to defeat the Gorgan of Shade by turning her into a dolphin. Belongings * Fishnet tights (Made from the hairnet of Doreen after her death.) * An Oyster (Given by Adaine Abernant from her Magical Jacket, it didn't live too long.) * A ruby guitar pick inscribed with "Gorthalax's Girl" (Gifted by Fabian Seacaster.) * A red-bass guitar * Many flasks of various alcohol along with a bunch of lube and condoms (Stolen from the St Owen's Memorial Hospital) * Hand-rolled cloves * Skateboard of Sickness (Received from one of the Arcade Prizes.) * Compass Points Library card Trivia * Used to be on the cheer team and was one of the girls that they would throw in the air because she was so tiny and cute * Once kept an Oyster named Lil' Gilear in a glass of water for so long that it died * Has some daddy issues, and later realizes she has mommy issues... It's agreed by The Bad Kids and herself that she has a bunch of issues Category:Playing Characters Category:Fantasy High